meet_windows_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Windows ME (Reboot Series)
Meet Windows ME is an animated American-British upcoming series on Minecraft Channel. It may air on MLGBoris2011 TV in 2019, 2020, or 2021. Unlike the original series, it only airs every Monday and Wednesday and there is only one 22 minutes prime time segment instead of two 11 minute segments. Although the show is rated TV-Y, it contains censored swearing and a bit of bloody related stuff. It was confirmed that the series is going to be canceled in April 2019, but the creator says they need to continue to make the show. Cast * Peter Kay as Windows 95 * David Rintoul as Windows 0.1 Plot Windows 0.1 is new to WindowsVille which wants Windows ME's flying bagels. However, Windows ME refuses to give Windows 0.1 his flying bagels. Then Windows ME learns to share as a lesson. The show is kinda similar to Season 10 of "The Fairly OddParents" (which currently doesn't air on Minecraft Channel). Episodes The Pilot Windows XP does 300 clickbaits and drives it into Windows 9's computer (which is an IBM PC XT). Then Windows 95 burns the kitchen. And after that, Windows 9 starts to corrupt and fights with Windows XP. Season 1 (2018-2019) # The Flying Bagels (December 3, 2018) - Windows 0.1 wants WinME's flying bagels. # Wait For It (December 10, 2018) - Windows 0.1 REALLY wants to eat the bagels, but Windows ME is really mad and begins to argue with him. # Truth or Dare (January 1, 2019) - Windows 0.1 BADLY celebrates a new year party. However, Windows ME gets invited to the party and he needs to know "why" he needs to go to Windows 0.1's party like he tries to discover the proof. # Aaah-Mazing (January 22, 2019) - Windows 0.1 is not allowed to watch horror movies with Windows ME, so he tries to sneak into the house. # Work Day (May 1, 2019) - Windows 0.1 tries to celebrate Work Day with WME, but WME says no and ruins Work Day. # The Nightmare (July 25, 2019) - Windows 0.1 gets a nightmare of him being in the 1979 Daytona 500 with Bluey, Wubbzy, and Heathcliff. # Beauty or the Beast (August 1, 2019) - Windows 0.1 tries to copy Disney's The Beauty and the Beast, but Windows ME says no and Windows 0.1 becomes like Chuck Norris. # Get if Before It (August 26, 2019) - The month is ending, and the Windows guys are still fighting. Season 2 (2019-2020) # Trucks with Windows ME (December 21, 2019) - Windows 0.1 and Windows ME get in the Scania R560 with a Big V8 for the first time, but Windows ME gives Win0.1 a competition race of his hot rod VS the truck (driven by Win0.1) to see who is faster. # Moving Out (9 January 2020)- Windows 0.1 still wants the flying bagels, but WinME and 2000 move out. # The Windowsville Fire (March 1 2020)- Windows 95 causes a fire because of trying to do a trick. # Magician ME (Unknown Date)- WinME becomes a magician. # Camping (March 3 2020) - WinME and Win2000 go camping, but XP ruins their fun! Category:Shows Category:Unfinished pages